


And I Think to Myself

by zenelly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their last hurrah, a last comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Think to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedications:** to [](http://prettypixiechan.livejournal.com/profile)[**prettypixiechan**](http://prettypixiechan.livejournal.com/). Because she is my lovely beta. All other mistakes are my own. ALSO I BLAME [](http://onemoreparadise.livejournal.com/profile)[**onemoreparadise**](http://onemoreparadise.livejournal.com/) for having a gorgeous, lovely, hnnnnnng inspiring picture of Saix and Axel kissing.  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 for boys macking.  
>  **Summary:** This was their last hurrah, a last comfort.

This was their last hurrah to something they once knew. One breath, one moment, and it would be gone, but for this single instant, everything was back to something almost familiar and almost sane because of this swift, insistent press of lips to lips.

Then their moment, their last comfort was up, and they straightened, brushed clothes and hair back into place beneath dappled multicolored light. Nodded at each other. Avoided eye contact.

And they went their separate ways, though both knew that something in them felt… empty. Lost. Neither Axel nor Saix turned around.

(Both of them wanted to.)


End file.
